Fairy Tail: Foes to friends
by The 11 Tailed Vegetable
Summary: All was quiet at the Fairy Tail guild... Until a former enemy returns, seeking to join Natsu and his friends as a fellow guild member. Natsu is more than willing to give them another chance, but his girlfriend, Erza Scarlet, doesn't trust this old foe just yet...
1. Chapter 1

Fairy Tail

L.T: Hiiii, I'm baaa-aack! Ready for another Fairy Tail epic? I sure am! So let's go! I've got a fire in my belly! FIRE DRAGON'S… ROOOOAAAARRRR!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"AARRRGH, GRAY, YOU ICY FREAK!" Natsu Dragneel bellowed, flinging a chair at the ice-make mage, who punched it apart. "What was that for, Natsu?! You trying to embarrass yourself, or were you aiming properly for once?!" Natsu leapt over a table, punching Gray in the stomach. Gray fell backwards, slamming his foot into Natsu's side and flipping him off. "Idiot!" the two butted heads, sweating with rage. Hundred Knights Hibiki paused in his work with Levy McGarden, looking up. "Miss Levy… someone's coming… I can sense them." Makarov raised an eyebrow. "Master Bob sent you here, Hibiki?" "No, Master Makarov. I came to do some research on Nirvana's capabilities. Unfortunately, I didn't have time when Natsu broke it…"

As Makarov opened his mouth, the great doors creaked open, and a tall, slender man walked in, his wild silver hair and ragged cloak tied around his waist in a very familiar style. The tall male walked up to the counter. "Ms Mirajane Strauss? I wish to join your guild. I am Erigor…" Natsu shouted, "Hey, I know that guy! He was… Uuuuuhhh… I forget, but I know him!" Gray punched the salmon-haired dragon slayer. "Duh! He's from the former Dark guild, Eisenwald!" Erza stood between Makarov and Erigor, eyes locked on the unarmed mage. "And why would you wish to join us?" Erigor bowed his head. "After my guild was destroyed, I vowed revenge. I trained day and night, yet, when I signed up with Naked Mummy to defeat him-" he pointed at Natsu "- he laid me out as if it was no big deal. I knew I had gotten much stronger, but he swatted me aside like I was an insect. I wish to join Fairy Tail to learn how he has such phenomenal power, and what makes him stronger. If I can discover how to grow in strength myself, I will be truly at peace. You need not fear me. My days as Erigor the Reaper are over. I am simply an independent mage, looking for honest work." Mirajane smiled. "That's good! Master? May I?" she turned big blue eyes on the old wizard saint.

He grumbled. "He's your responsibility, Mira." The whitette beamed, and pulled out a stamp, grabbing Erigor's arm and stamping his upper arm with a dark blue Fairy Tail mark. "Welcome to the guild, Erigor!" several people came and greeted the new member, and Natsu offered the former villain a high-five. "I can't remember what you did, so there's no point holding a grudge! Great to meet you again!" Erigor clapped his hand against Natsu's and the pair shared a flagon of Fairy Tail's best ale, sharing tips on magic and work, as well as talking about nothing important. Gray watched for a while, before joining them.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Later that night, Natsu was sitting next to his girlfriend, Erza. She whispered, "I'm not sure that having this man in the guild is a smart decision…" he kissed her and sighed, "I think he's a nice guy. If he wanted to start a fight, he wouldn't be here now. We're stronger than we've ever been before!" Erza sighed. "I guess you're right…" the moon rose, and the couple sat, admiring the sight of the huge white orb. Erza leaned against Natsu's shoulder, and he put his arm around her, cuddling up to her.

"Erza…" the fire dragon slayer whispered. "Natsu…" she replied, and they kissed again. Pulling back, the pink-haired teen murmured, "I wonder how Wendy's doing…"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

As Natsu mentioned the little sky dragon slayer, she sneezed. "Oh, bless you, Wendy!" Levy."So, how're you finding guild life, Wendy?" Levy McGarden asked, smiling down at the petite sky dragon slayer, Lucy sitting next to her. The trio were having a sleepover at Lucy's pad, and Wendy smiled. "Um, I'm really having lots of fun, and everyone's been so nice to me and Carla. It's the best! I haven't really been any help, but I'm still a member, and I want to be useful to you guys!"

The two older girls aaaw'ed at Wendy's reply, and hugged her between them, with Wendy almost suffocated by Lucy's large breasts. "Eep! Can't… Breathe, Lucy!" Levy burst out laughing. "Oh, Lulu! I guess those tatas of yours are fatal to younger girls, heheheheheheh!" Lucy blushed and started attacking Levy with a pillow, while Wendy recovered from her near-breast experience. Levy was rolling around, swatting at Lucy with a cushion of her own, so the small dragon slayer snuck up behind Levy.

Levy managed to turn, and Wendy tripped over her feet as usual, crashing head first into Levy's small bust, muffling her squeals with the solid script mage's left boob. "A-ah!" the bluenette squeaked, and clutched at Wendy's head. "st-stop, please!" the dark-blue-haired sky dragon slayer pulled her head off of Levy's chest, blushing and panting as she tried to breathe. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! I'm so embarrassed! I'm so fricking clumsy!" Lucy hugged her small friend as Levy swallowed a mouthful of water. "It's okay; we know it was an accident!" Levy came out of the kitchenette, still blushing. "It was an accident, Wendy! Not a problem! Okay, time to sleep!" The trio piled into Lucy's bed, cuddling up and slowly drifting off. Wendy smiled, nestled between the two older girls. "I love Fairy Tail…"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Erigor sat at a table in the Fairy Tail guild hall. His mind was whirring. _'Why did I do this? Who am I now? Will I be accepted after what I tried to do?' _he put his head in his hands, and sighed. "Maybe I made a bad decision…" a voice said from behind, "what decision?" Mirajane sat down beside the grey-haired man, placing a wooden mug in front of him, filled with a sweet-smelling purple liquid. "Drink up, it's Voidplum wine, great for calming the body and relaxing the mind!" She smiled, her blue eyes shutting as she tipped her head.

Erigor nodded gratefully and sipped at the drink. His eyes widened, and he quaffed a huge gulp. "This is good… I'll buy a crate off you, if you'll sell?" "Sure! No problem! As you're a guild member, I'll do a special deal! A crate of twelve bottles for… shall we say 7,000 Jewel?" Erigor raised an eyebrow and smiled wolfishly. "Deal…"


	2. Chapter 2

Fairy Tail: Foes to friends

'_And now, back to I'm a spell-ebrity, get me out of here! Last week, Natsu Dragion was sent home in disgrace after his appalling performance in the Fear challenge, while Lucy Ashley pulled through, even scaring what was supposed to be frightening _her! _That's one tough cookie, folks! Anyway, today's challenge is…' _the TV blasted, with Wendy sitting in front of it, snuggled up in a sky-blue blanket, giggling at her favourite program. "Heeheehee! This is so fun!" a second later, she squeaked as Lucy opened her eyes, kissing Levy on the cheek. "Morning, girlfriend!" Levy yawned, the returned the peck.

A wicked glint flashed in Levy's eye, before she and Lucy swooped, kissing the youngest girl on both cheeks at once. "And smooches for you, Wendy!" The older girls smiled, and Wendy buried her face in her blanket, her cheeks flaming red with embarrassment. "U-um, I'm gonna shower!" the sky dragon slayer bounded up and ran into Lucy's bathroom, dropping the blanket by the door and grabbing the proffered towel. The door slammed and locked, with the sound of water running coming from the room. The two older teens looked at each other and giggled. "That might have been a little too mean, but it was fun to make her blush like that, Lulu!"

A few minutes later, Wendy came out, wrapped in the towel, her wet cobalt hair pulled into her usual loose style. Puberty was being very kind to the girl, as her body was starting to fill out nicely. Her thirteenth birthday had come and gone, and the whole guild had celebrated. Wendy had been hugged, kissed, given presents, and even appeared in Sorcerer weekly. The guild hall had been nearly wrecked, and Wendy had loved every moment. Now though, she was being stared at with hungry eyes by two of her sempai and friends. "Hey there, cutie…" Levy purred. "Why don't you come and…. Join us…?" Lucy cooed, pushing her chest out. In a trance, the tiny dragon slayer stepped over to the older girls, letting them strip the towel from her delicate body. Lucy tugged off her tank top, allowing her large breasts to hang free. Levy swatted Lucy's butt as she pulled the blonde's short-shorts off, along with her panties.

Wendy shyly reached out and touched Lucy's left breast, and the Celestial mage placed her hand over Wendy's. "Go on, it's fine. I don't mind, sweetie…" Levy grabbed Wendy's other hand, pushing it into her shorts and letting the cobalt-haired cutie feel her wetness. "You like?" the solid script mage bent her head and sucked gently on Wendy's slowly stiffening nipple.

"A-ah! L-Levyyyyy! That feels s-so nice!" the loli whimpered, as Lucy mimicked her friend's move, the pair of them suckling like babies. As they sucked, the two older girls played with Wendy's bald little slit, pulling her open and stroking the damp folds. The small girl bucked and gasped as she felt herself stretch open by a single finger. Levy smiled as she moved her digit inside Wendy's moist tunnel, the virgin hole eagerly clenching around the older girl's questing finger. Lucy kneaded Wendy's little tits, stroking the stiff buds and cupping the small mounds.

Wendy's breath came in short pants, and she felt something deep in her tummy, like a spring winding tighter and tighter, twisting her insides up in knots as heat coursed between her legs and pooled in her chest. "I can f-feel something… It's moving in my tummy, It's gonna come out! Please, I want more!" she writhed and panted. Slowly, the two girls brought her to the edge… and pushed her over. "KYAAAAAAAAAA, AAAAAAAAAHH!" Wendy wailed, tossing her head as she came, hard, for the first time in her life.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Elsewhere in Magnolia, Natsu and Gray were beating up on each other again, over… the last donut. "I saw it first, flame-brain!" the ice mage roared, grabbing at the sugary treat. "Nu-uh, I got it first, so there!" Natsu smirked, and the shirtless ice-maker pounced on his rival, the donut rolling across the floor, totally forgotten. Punching, kicking, even biting, the pair grappled and cussed, trying to inflict more damage than they received. Elfman bellowed, "Such manliness! But I'm manlier than both of you combined!" he waded into the fray, getting punched four times in quick succession.

The rest of the guild members present watched with amusement. "They never learn, eh, Wakaba?" Macao chortled to his smoking companion, and the other shook his head. "I think they actually enjoy it, Mac…" the two clunked tankards together and shared a conspiratorial grin. Makarov sat on the bar, watching the ruckus spread, until all but a few mages were whaling the tar out of each other, shouting and laughing. "Oh, the foolish power of youth…" He mused, eyes twinkling at the typical Fairy Tail scene. Erza was simply standing by, in case things got out of hand.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Meanwhile, Erigor was out on a job, finding and subduing a group of bandits, who were causing trouble near Onibas. It had been easy to track them down, and he now stood, facing off against the twenty-strong group of mountain thugs. As he started to attack, he swivelled his scythe so the blunt spine of the blade was in use, rather than the sharp edge. "Not any more, old friend… we will shed no blood together…"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Three days later, Mirajane looked up to see a now-familiar man walking towards her, handing in the job request. "It's finished…" Erigor smiled slightly. "Don't worry. No property damage." Mira smiled and handed over the payment that was waiting for the wind mage. "Well done! Would you like a drink?"

Erigor shook his head. "Maybe later. I'm going to my room. I need some sleep. Later." He wandered off. Mirajane watched him go, biting her bottom lip. "Mmmmmm, he's… kinda hot…" she shook her head. "Nonono, not the time, Mirajane, Strauss! You're on the bar!" she smiled gently. "Still a_ total _hottie, though…"


End file.
